Love and Other Drugs
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A birthday fic for Casy Dee who wanted: I'd like a funny, sweet fic from you. I'm feeling nostalgic, so maybe something set in series 2? Aaaannnd maybe include a swimming pool or a jacuzzi ;  and mouth-to-mouth.


Love and Other Drugs  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

"Connor, drop it!" snarled Abby as he trailed behind her like a little lost puppy. The anomaly was closed and the raptors were gone and all she wanted was to go home, take some painkillers and go to bed. Connor on the other hand was practically on his hands and knees, once again begging her to forgive him for shooting her with the tranquilizer dart. If he apologized one more time, she was going to throttled him! She quickened her pace despite the shooting pain in her leg. The bowling alley was behind them and ahead was the massive fountain situated in the center of the main floor of the Castle Cross Shopping Centre. All the bright lights, glass and white walls were making her head ache worse.

"But Abby the more I think about it, the more I'm sorry!" Connor whined. He was truly trying her patience. "I can't believe I shot you! M'best friend! The woman I love! The... oh fuck!" Connor stopped, realizing what he'd just said. He clamped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at an equally astonished Abby, who'd spun around the moment the words had left his mouth.

She advanced upon him and he backed up, dangerously close to the fountain and its pool of two foot deep water. "What was that? What did you say?" She was torn between being angry with him for having the gall to confess such a thing in a bloody shopping centre, or breaking down into tears and kissing him for being a romantic fool. She couldn't remember the last time someone had said they'd loved her. It did strange, funny things to her heart that made her want to say them back to him.

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm... gonna go now. Cutter and I have this new theory about radio waves n' anomalies so I'm just..."

Abby's mood went from elated to enraged in two seconds flat. She growled at Connor and gave him a good hard shove. He went flying over the edge of fountain and into the water with a mighty splash. He'd not even had time to scream before he plunged under the surface. Abby stormed away muttering a variety of expletives under her breath. She knew full well what she'd heard. Connor had told her she was the woman he loved, and then the idiot had pretended he hadn't! Oh she was going to give him one hell of an earful when they got home. What made her all the more upset was the fact that if he'd repeated the words, she'd have probably said them right back to him. She'd been warring with herself for months now. They were supposed to be just best friends! But the way Connor looked at her sometimes, like she was the moon in the sky, it absolutely melted her heart. Furthermore, just two weeks ago when he'd thought she'd not been home, he'd walked from the bathroom to his bedroom after a shower, completely naked. She'd seen _everything_. Why was it that all the slender ones like Connor always seemed to the most well endowed? She'd spent the next hour alone with her vibrator thinking about it.

Abby stopped her flight and sighed. Perhaps she was being too hard on Connor. After all, despite being an idiot, he was a good hearted man and he certainly adored her. She'd never really had a man fancy her in so sweet a way. He was funny too, either in spite of or because he was such a huge dork. Maybe she could suggest they go out for a bite to eat before heading home? Maybe if she got a little alcohol in him, his lips would loosen and she could worm his confession of love out of him again. She smiled to herself and turned back around.

Abby did a double take when she looked back for Connor. She frowned. He'd left? Without her? Then she saw the dark shape in the fountain's pool. "Connor!"

Abby ran back to him as fast as she could. When she saw is inert frame below the shallow surface of the water and the cloud of pink surrounding his head, she screamed.

!*!*!

Stephen and Cutter exchanged a worried look at the sound of Abby's ear piercing scream echoing through the empty expanse of the shopping centre. A second later they were running with guns at the ready in the direction of Abby's terror filled voice. They found her dragging Connor's lifeless body from the fountain. She was in a blind panic.

"Which way did it go?" shouted Cutter, as he and Stephen helped her get Connor out the water.

"I killed him! I killed Connor!" Abby sobbed. Stephen and Cutter again caught each other's eye, utterly perplexed.

"What do you mean, Abby?" asked Cutter

"I pushed him into the fountain, he must've hit his head! Oh god Connor!"

Stephen was assessing Connor's vital signs while the professor tried to make sense out of the girl's hysterics.

"Why did you push him into the fountain?"

"Be... because he told me he loved me!" Abby buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

"A boy tells you he's in love with you and you respond with violence? Remind me to never pay you a compliment," said the professor.

"He's not dead," interrupted Stephen. "His pulse is strong, but he's not breathing. I'll need to administer CPR."

Abby continued to sob uncontrollably and Cutter held her up with his arms around her shoulders while he watched Stephen fuse his lips to Connor's and give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. After a few seconds Connor's entire body jerked and his eyes shot open. Stephen pulled his lips from Connor's and the young man turned to the side and coughed up lungfulls of water. Stephen found himself unceremoniously shoved away by Abby as she crashed to Connor's side. Stephen looked to Cutter once more and both men rolled their eyes at the silly pair on the floor.

Connor wasn't exactly sure what was happening. He vaguely remembered getting a knock to the back of his head and then a painful, tight feeling in his chest. The next thing he knew, Stephen was kissing him. Connor groaned and clutched his head. What the hell was going on? He felt faint and woozy, like he might throw up. He was vaguely aware of the presence of others. He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe his head was on a pillow, a nice soft squishy pillow that smelled just like Abby's bath gel. The fog in his mind cleared a little and he came to realize his nice cushioning pillow was in fact Abby's breasts. She was cradling him and weeping. He was very confused.

"Wha... what's hap..." he tried to speak but the dizziness overwhelmed him.

"We need to get him to hospital," said Stephen. "He'll have a concussion."

!*!*!

"Abby Maitland?" the doctor inquired as he came into the waiting room. Abby was seated with Cutter and Stephen and in a frazzled state. The entire ride to the hospital and the time they'd been waiting at Casulty had cemented her feelings. She was in love with Connor Temple. It was completely ridiculous, but she'd not deny him any longer.

"That's me!" she all but shouted, rushing to the doctor.

"You'll be taking care of Mr. Temple? We're about to discharge him."

"He'll be okay?"

"Yes. A few days rest is all he needs. Luckily he didn't suffer a concussion, but it was borderline. We've given him a few stitches on the back of his head. However, there's one issue and I can't apologize enough for our error."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my Connor!"

Cutter and Stephen looked at each other and cringed . They'd not seen this side of Abby before. It was as if she'd been doused with a love potion and was helplessly besotted with Connor. It was most unsettling.

"I'm afraid one of our interns administered too high a dose of some of the painkillers we prescribed. They'll wear off in a few hours, but for the time being he's a little on the _inebriated_ side."

"He's not in danger is he?"

"None, I assure you. He'll make a full recovery." Abby threw her arms around the doctor and virtually crushed his ribs before she ran off to fetch her would be boyfriend.

!*!*!

An hour later Stephen and Cutter had deposited Connor on Abby's couch and were shooed away by the overprotective girl who wanted nothing more than to administer some tender, loving care to her patient. Connor had been non-communicative and mumbled the entire ride home, but now that he was in familiar surroundings he felt himself improving. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when Abby began divesting himself of his clothes, he started to pay attention.

"M'sorry Abby," he whispered.

"Sorry for what, Connor?" she replied in a soothing, quiet tone. She didn't want to make his head hurt anymore than it already was by speaking too loudly. She pulled off his boots and then his trousers. She got him down to just his boxers and his t-shirt before she gently pushed him to recline against the pillows she'd brought from her bed.

"That I made you angry." His words were a bit slurred but he was far more coherent than he'd been even a half hour ago.

"You've not made me angry." She laid her hand on his chest and offered him a loving smile.

"You don't have to lie to me Abby. I know how stupid I can be. I know I deserved it." Connor frowned felt his body sway unnaturally. He felt rather queasy, yet strangely aroused due to Abby's proximity.

"Deserved it?" Abby didn't like the sound of this. She knew Connor often took on the persona of a kicked puppy, but seeing it in so acute a state made her terribly sad.

"It's okay that you pushed me into the fountain. I'll not hold it against you. It's all my fault anyways. It's always my fault, isn't it? Stupid Connor Temple." He sniffled and worried his bottom lip.

"I was just upset, Conn, I never meant to hurt you." Abby didn't like seeing him so maudlin. It was disturbing and she felt her own emotions getting the better of her.

"That's nice of you to say, but I know it was fair. I shot you in the leg, you bashed me head in. S'alright."

Abby fell to her knees beside him, awash with fresh tears. "You think I pushed you to get revenge for you shooting me with the tranq gun?"

"S'why you did it, isn't it? I'm a bad person. I'm horrible!" Connor sniveled and started to cry. The pair of them were soon a pathetic mess.

"Connor I only pushed you because you denied telling me you loved me!" Abby sobbed.

"I was just scared! I do love you! I love you _so much_ Abby!"

"I love you too, you dolt!" She went to throw her arms around him, but regretfully at the same time as him and their foreheads collided with a deafening thud. The both groaned upon impact and clutched their aching skulls. They sat in silence and agony for some time.

"We need drugs," Connor stated. His head lolled and his eyes couldn't seem to focus through his tears or the chemicals in his system.

"You have drugs already," Abby replied, feeling off kilter herself. She's been on quite the rollercoaster of emotions in the past several hours and there were still traces of ketamine in her system.

"I need more though." His head was throbbing.

"If I stand up, I think I'll vomit." Abby wondered if she'd cemented Connor's concussion as she certainly felt as if she had one herself.

"My head _really_ hurts."

"Mine too."

"I want to marry you." Connor paused, uncertain why that sudden confession had burst from him. It was too late to take it back. Abby's bottom lip wibbled and her blue eyes shone.

"You do?" Abby didn't have any narcotics in her system, but she felt strangely intoxicated herself. Connor's confessions were verily melting her heart.

"Yup... but first I've got to tell you... your arse..." Connor had pretty much lost any semblance of control over his mouth and the words tumbled extemporaneously from it.

"Yes?" Abby was intrigued. She'd never seen Connor quite this unreserved, and if she could garnish another confession of love from him, she'd happily let him embarrass himself a little more.

"It's _perfect_. I mean absolutely the most perfect arse in all of creation! Just like the rest of you. Seriously, Abbs. There's nothing sexually I don't want to do to you."

"That so? I think maybe... I'd let you." Abby snickered, she was enjoying herself even more now. Her head hurt, her leg ached, but this was the closest thing she'd had to romance in years and she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her by, even if Connor was intoxicated and being an utter prat.

"Yeah?" Connor tried give off a sexy air, but the end result was little more than doleful.

"Definitely."

"Then.. um... maybe you could let me... um..." He flushed and then looked at her hungrily. Abby felt herself overcome with arousal.

"Tell me, Connor!"

"!" He punctuated his rather hastily said statement by clumsily gesticulating at grabbing her breasts.

"I beg your pardon?" She was pretty sure she'd heard him correctly, but he hole he was digging for himself wasn't quite deep enough, so she encouraged him to repeat his words.

"Maybe you could let me come on your tits... I mean breasts. Your lovely, creamy, soft, perfect breasts."

"You want to come on my breasts?"

"It that okay? Or are you going to chuck me out now and call me a pervert?"

"Connor, you _are_ a pervert, but no, I'm not going to chuck you out. Sure, you can come on my breasts if it makes you happy."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Nah, it's sexy."

"Can I have a suck on 'em too then?"

"If you must."

"God I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Tomorrow, you think maybe you could just not wear any clothes all day? And... and... and can I..."

"Can you what Connor?"

"Can I go down on you? I really want bury my face between those gorgeous thighs of yours. It's like, my number one thing to do before I die!"

"You're being such a twit, but yes you can!"

"Yay!" He punched the air and bounced in his seat. However, the sudden burst of energy got the better of him and he swooned, crashing back down to the pillows with a groan. Abby rubbed his belly until he recovered. "And make love. I really want that too."

"So do I." She held his hands in hers and her eyes shone with happy tears. She hoped he was this sweet, and this slutty when he didn't have drugs coursing through his veins.

"And then m'gonna marry yah. But right now..." He leaned in closer.

"Right now..." Abby moved in, ready to kiss him for the first time.

"Oh god, get me to the bathroom, I think I'm about to be sick."

!*!*!

Connor awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He could discern bacon, eggs, toast and possibly waffles. There was a pain in the back of his head, but otherwise he felt pretty good. He yawned and carefully sat up. He wore only his boxers and realized there were a few gaps in his memory of the night before. He remembered Abby being cross with him, probably for shooting her with the tranquilizer, but then he also was pretty sure at one point he'd had his face between her breasts. There was a brief flash of Stephen trying to molest him and Connor shivered. He looked in the direction of the kitchen and his jaw dropped.

Abby was setting plates of food on the table... and she was stark naked. Their conversation from the night before came rushing back to him. At first he was horrified, but then he recalled that Abby had at one point told him she loved him... and that he could do all sorts of sex things to her. He perked up at the memory. Something else was perking up, thanks to the sight of Abby's nude body.

"Morning!" Abby said brightly when she noticed he'd was awake. "Feeling better?"

"Um, pretty good, yeah. You?"

"Same. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do? What did I say?" He cringed at the wicked gleam in her eye. She placed the last of the food on the table and sashayed over to him. She sat herself down in his lap and smirked as she felt him become increasingly aroused beneath her.

"Oh, just that wanted to bend me over the couch and take me up the arse." Connor winced. "You really drop all your filters when you get narcotics in your system, Conn."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No need for apologies, trust me. It's getting me all hot n' bothered thinking about it."

"It does?" His eyes roamed over her naked flesh. His cock was so hard it ached.

"Mmm hmm. See, Connor, here's the thing. You're a sweetheart and that's why I've fallen in love with you. For a few minutes last night I thought you were dead and that made me stop dancing around my feeling and decide that I should just go for it. But, what I also found out last night is that you're a kinky little sod. And what you probably didn't know about me was that I happen to be too."

"Huh."

Abby gave him a soft, lingering kiss that brought smiles to both their faces, then stood up. "So, what'll it be? Breakfast? Jerking off onto me tits or should we go straight for the buggery?"

Connor chuckled, thanking his lucky stars he had such an amazing woman to call his own. "Is there a way we can have all three at the same time?"

Abby narrowed her eyes. "I think we can figure something out."

"Brilliant!"

The End


End file.
